tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eurina Katakure
Eurina Katakure is a Mew Mew who works at the café. She's a British/Japanese Mew. Her mother is of British and Japanese and her father is of British heritage. She is the older twin of her brother Jack. Born a human-pig hybrid so she automatically became a pig Mew. Appearance Eurina Eurina has short pink hair and blue eyes. She has pale skin. She also has a pair of black pig ears and curly tail. She wears her school uniform which is a sailor fuku outfit which is the colors red and white. Her shoes are brown school girl shoes with black leggings. She wears the café uniform in the shades of pink and white. Mew Eurina As Mew Eurina her hair and eyes stay the same though, she also has the black pig ears and curly tail. Her outfit is a pink sleeveless pencil dress and her shoes are pink flats. She also has pink garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and choker are lined with white lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark is on her forehead. Personality Eurina is a sweet and caring young lady. She is insecure about her pig heritage and embarrassed if anyone besides her close friends from school and Yuu the Cyniclon who fell in love with her finds out about it. Abilities Pig Heritage She has the abilities of a pig due to her father being an actual hog himself. Eurina can understand other pigs, as she is able to speak with her father easily. Eurina can also transform into a black pig. Weapon and Attack Eurina's weapon is the Piggy Rapier, a rapier with a handle that looks like a pink pig. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to the top. Her attack is Piggy Slash, where she holds her rapier in her right hand and then starts slashing it at the opponent. Relationships Family * Holy Katakure: She gets along very well with her mother. * Jack: She can say she is okay with her father, though he is always strict with her. * Walker Katakure: She and her twin brother seem to get along well, though they do argue sometimes. * Ren Kiku: She loves her grandmother dearly. * Jonathan Kiku: She loves her grandfather dearly. Friends * Chie Satonaka: Best friends. They've been friends since childhood, she also knows of Eurina's heritage. * Mei Ling: Best friends. They've been friends since childhood, she also knows of Eurina's heritage. * Yukiyoshi Minshinbi: Good friends. After transferring she helped Yukiyoshi out a lot especially with some rude boys. Love Interest * Yuu: She loves Yuu, though Yuu was the one who confessed to her first. After his confession they started to date. He knows about her heritage but finds her pig ears and tail adorable. Trivia * The pig is any of the animals in the genus Sus, within the even-toed ungulate family Suidae. Pigs include the domestic pig and its ancestor, the common Eurasian wild boar (Sus scrofa), along with other species. * Berkshire pigs, also known as Kurobuta, are a rare breed of pig originating from the English county of Berkshire that are bred and raised in several parts of the world, including England, Japan, the United States, Australia, and New Zealand. * She's the first hybrid Mew. * In both civilian and Mew Forms she has pig ears and tail. * She's of British and Japanese heritage. * Her name was formerly Cozi Checker but was changed due to having another Mew from Fantasy Life Mew with the same name. * She's the only Mew created that's not in any series just like Yuu. Gallery Mew Cozi.png|Mew Eurina Cozi Checker.png|Eurina's School Uniform Cozi's Cafe Uniform.png|Eurina's Café Uniform Category:Mew Mews Category:Pink Mews Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Mews with Swine Genes Category:Mews Whose Genes Manifest Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Princess Mew Category:Others Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities